The Smash Rescuers: Legend of the Aura Shard
by warriorcatgirl375
Summary: Due to Sara's sacrifice, our heroes have been separated. But Ebony is still out there, and has awakened a powerful force within the Hands; the Master Core. Meanwhile, Lilac, Link, Midna, Dillon, and Lucario find a mysterious Pokemon in search of three fragments. Could she and the Master Core be linked? Only an old legend will explain.
1. Prologue

***Eminem music begins to play* **

**Guess who's back? Back again? WK's back! Let the fun begin! **

** IT'S HERE! THE FOURTH STORY OF THE "SMASH RESCUERS" IS HERE! CAN I GET A WOOT WOOT?! **

**Hey guys! Warrior Kitty here with, as said, the next story in the "Smash Rescuers" series! Now, ever since I had finished "Fallen Revenge", I have been thinking and developing what the plot will be, I got most of it down, I REEEAAAALLLY like it, and I'm sure you all will, too! I gotta say, this story probably has my favorite plot of all the stories, so far. Yes, it even out-favorites the plots of the next two stories that I have planned after this one! This is because I'm adding in some fan-made Smash Bros history that I made up myself, and it ties into the entire story!**

**In fact, as said in the summary, this story revolves around the Master Core. Once I first found about it when Smash Bros for 3DS came out, I have decided to make it what this story is about! ****Also, this is also a small part of why I wanted to go on my break back in late October, and why all stories that I had after it weren't very frewuent on updates. I wanted to start to work on this story!**

**But, now that I'm here with the next "Smash Rescuers" installment, let us begin! Go and read your hearts out! Enjoy!**

The Smash Rescuers: Legend of the Aura Shard prologue

_This is a tale, that goes beyond the generations._

_The many vast worlds of this land; the homes and origins of our legendary heroes. From the Mushroom Kingdom, to the medieval land of Hyrule. To the metallic giant of Bionis, to Skyworld above, beyond the planet, Popstar, and the stars of the Lylat System. _

_The land of Nintendo. _

_These worlds exist among each other, living in peace as if they were neighbors. To honor these allying worlds, a tournament was created. The legendary heroes from all around Nintendo join together where this tournament is held, in the center land of Nintendo; Smashville. They battle it out in combat, to see who is held victorious among others. Friendships, and even rivalries, grew between the heroes, who were soon identified as the Smashers. This tournament, known as the Smash Bros tournament, has been going on for many years and was created and ran by Master Hand, along with his brother, Crazy Hand. _

_But, what about...before these worlds of Nintendo became allies? What was it like? Very, very different. _

_Long ago, long before the heroes were born, these worlds knew none of each other. They had no idea that each existed. It wasn't until travelers from these worlds discovered the many lands, that they had found out one another. What happened then? Hostilities erupted, conflicts rose, battles began. _

_The worlds were at war._

_Battles raged out across the lands, for years upon years, this war had gone on. Inhabitants of the worlds were born, many trained in combat when they came of age, lives were lost, recruits went out to the battlefield, process repeats. It wasn't until decades later, on one year, that everything took a turn..._

**(Page Break) **

In one house, a young boy stood and looked out a window. In the area that he lived in, the residents were being rushed in their homes by Toads wearing uniforms. "Everyone, quickly!" One of the Toads announced to everyone as they rushed about. "King Toadstool has ordered to stay indoors and in a safe area, for it's dangerous outside! Quickly, move along! Quickly!"

The boy continued to watch and then glanced out in the distance from beyond the land of the Mushroom Kingdom. Many fiery lights were illuminating in the darkened sky as bangs, booms, and explosions sounded about from all directions; where the war was raging on. The lights and glows reflected from his blue eyes as they held a frightened gleam. Gripping something in his hands, the boy looked down at the hat that he held.

"Maybe one day," He whispered as he placed the hat on his head, revealing an "M" on the front (*) "Everyone will stop fighting and we can be friends."

**(Page Break) **

Much farther away, the grass crunched as many feet rushed through the forest. It was near the edge where the land of Hyrule ended. A group of soldiers from Hyrule castle were moving quickly, for they had been ordered to search and take guard in a certain area; an area that had no troops or soldiers from any of the enemy worlds claiming and scouting, making it free land. Heeding this, the king had sent them out to this land and patrol it. The group continued moving until the soldier leading held up a hand and signaled them to stop. Once they did, they all gazed out at the bare field of tall grass ahead of them. Not a single tree or landmark was in sight in the vast opening.

"What's wrong, Rusl?" One of the hyrulian soldiers quietly asked. The soldier at the front, Rusl, remained silent for a moment then spoke.

"This is our destination." He said. "The place we were supposed to scout at."

"So what's our plan?" Another soldier questioned. "Is it safe to step out?"

"I'm not sure." Rusl responded. "By what I've been told, this land isn't a part of Hyrule, or any of those damned worlds. That's why we were ordered to come here and claim it for our use. But it's like...the center of something, but no one knows what's located here." He went silent as many thoughts started rushing through his head. Finally, he narrowed his eyes and gripped the handle of his sword. "I'm going out to investigate. The rest of you stay here and keep watch. Don't come until I signal you." Before the other hylian soldiers could object, Rusl quickly headed out into the field.

Dead silence. That was all that could be heard, except for the light crunching of grass under the soldier's feet. Rusl slowly, and cautiously, moved through the vast, empty field, stopping every once in a while to look at his surroundings for danger. But there was nothing. He seemed to be the only one out in the field.

Rusl kept his guard up as he moved farther into the empty land. His blue eyes scanned the tall grass as it began to sway in the cold breeze.

Snap!

Rusl jumped at the noise and quickly turned to where he heard it from. But there was nothing. He then narrowed his eyes as he tightened his hand around the handle. There was something wrong. Suddenly, a large bolt of lightening shot from nowhere and hit the ground next to the soldier. Rusl was blown back and he landed roughly on the ground. Grunting, he staggered back to his feet, but froze when he heard a chuckle.

"Looks like we weren't the only ones ordered to claim and scout out here."

Rusl snapped around to see a tall man step out of the tall grass. He wore dark, green, camo clothing and had short, spiky blonde hair. Next to him, a large, mouse-like creature stood on all fours in a battle stance. The creature had light brown fur with a white belly and a long, thin tail with the tip shaped as a lightening bolt. Sparks of electricity were sprouting from yellow patches on it's cheeks as it glared at the hylian soldier.

Rusl stared at it with wide eyes, for he never seen such a creature before. He then directed his gaze back to the man, who continued to speak. "However, that doesn't mean we'll hold back on attack." He said.

"Rai rai." The creature said in agreement.

Rusl narrowed his eyes and pulled out his sword. "Neighter will I."

The man chuckled once more. "They don't call me a lieutenant for nothing."

**(Page Break) **

_As the battles went on, they were all unaware of an object, located in the center of the land of Nintendo. This object held great power, for it was what kept the many worlds balanced. On one half, it was made up of negative aura. The negative aura represented violence and destruction of the lands, where hatred and suffering is sourced. The other half is made of positive aura. The positive aura represents peace and harmony, where everyone helps one another and kindness is rekindled. _

_This object is called the Aura Shard. _

_The auras inside it stay contained and balanced; if a problem erupts within a land, the negative aura increases, but is soon balanced down with the positive aura when an issue is resolved and no harm was done. If the negative aura were to overflow, it would leak from the Shard, and cause great destruction to all of the Nintendo worlds. But, this balance was changed. _

_With the war raging on and all the battles taking place among the lands, the negative aura had been increasing and increasing, and with no one stopping it at all, the positive aura hadn't been fueled to balance it out. _

**(Page Break) **

Lightening struck the ground as the creature, as we all know as Raichu, fired many at the hyrulian soldier. Rusl jumped and dodged as many of the bolts as he could, but they were coming fast and one had hit him, blowing him back. He landed on his back and slowly got back up to his feet. Clenching his teeth, he ran forward with a battle cry and went to strike the Pokemon. Raichu was quick to sidestep and instead of the soldier hitting him, the man, Lt Surge, had appeared in front of him and gave a hard blow to his face.

Rusl stumbled back and covered his face. Raichu saw this as an opening and shot forward, preparing a Mega Punch. However, Rusl's eyes quickly snapped back open and he swung his sword, getting the electric Pokemon right in the side.

"Rai!" He wailed in pain and fell to the ground. Lt Surge gasped and quickly ran to him, kneeling down next to it. Blood seeped from the large gash in Raichu's side, soaking into his fur. He looked back up at Rusl still standing a couple feet away, gasping for breath.

"You little pest!" He shouted in rage as he stood back up. The hylain soldier readied his sword and the two faced off.

Little did they know of something just beside them. Deep within the ground, a purplish-blue slab of flat, smooth stone was buried in the earth. On one side of it, a golden light was flickering weakly, but a dark red light glowed and shined brightly on the other side. It grew brighter and brighter until, the stone snapped. Slowly, dark particles started leaking from it and then, started rising through the earth.

Back in the field, Rusl and Lt Surge continued to face each other down, death glaring each other. Still on the ground, Raichu had reopened his eyes and looked up at his master, worry beginning to grow in it. But before any of the two could make a move, the ground began to vibrate. The two took their attention away from each other as their eyes widened. They struggled to keep their footing as the tremor grew and got more violent. Finally, after a moment of this, a loud, deafening boom sounded through the air.

Rusl and Lt Surge turned to see a large crack form in the ground just meters beside them. As it opened wider, something dark began to rise out of it. Dark, particle looking things started to come out of the ground and gather together, rising high into the air. The two's heats started pounding fast as they stared at it in complete shock and started backing up.

"Rusl!" A voice shouted. The rest of the hylian soldiers came running into the area, for they have saw the many bolts of lightening from the Pokemon. When they arrived, however, they came to a dead stop as they looked up at the mass of dark particles. It continued to grow until a read glow appeared on it, resembling eyes, and it changed into a shape of a chimera. It opened it's mouth and gave a loud roar.

Everyone was frozen in their spots as they stared at the creature, shocked and frightened. The dark mass turned to all of them and roared once more, charging toward them to attack. However, something else was happening within the earth as well.

The Shard underground started vibrating wildly as the golden light started glowing brighter and brighter. Finally, a golden mass had broken free from the shard and shot straight through the ground. Back on the surface, everyone readied their weapons as the dark mass advanced, but something broke right out of the ground and into the air. The hylian soldiers and the lieutenant, along with the dark mass, looked up to see the golden mass floating in the air and take the form of a great bird. A white light glowed and formed it's eyes as it looked down at the group on the ground.

"Do not be frightened." It said. "I am here to help."

**(Page Break) **

_The negative aura within the Aura Shard is known to the people of the Nintendo lands as the Master Core. Once it's free, it takes five forms and is able to change between them. Four of these forms are called Master Beast, Master Edges, Master Giant, and Master Shadow. The fifth form, as far as history has told, is unknown. _

_The positive aura is known as the Serenity Core, but it only takes one form; the form of an eagle. If the Master Core were to be released, the Serenity Core comes out as well to fight it off, in order to lessen it's power and re-seal it within the Aura Shard. However, if the Master Core were to ever contain enormous amounts of power, that task will be impossible. So the only way to seal the Master Core, is with the Serenity Core itself. _

**(Page Break) **

Everyone stared in awe at the golden mass above them. All that could be seen at this point were the two masses flying high in the sky above them; one black and one gold. They clashed and collided with each other, giving all their might to make the other fall. As this kept up, the two broke away from each other and stared one another down, white glowing eyes meeting red ones. After a few moments of silence, the Master Core quickly changed form and turned into many sword blades, known as Master Edges. They flew at the Serenity Core at a great speed, taking it by surprise and slashing away at it. But the golden mass won't go down easily. It regained itself and started firing beams of light at the black swords.

Lt Surge, Rusl, and the hylian soldiers all remained in their spots as they watched the fight continue out, still as statues as they experienced this sight. The sound of footsteps then caught their attention and they turned to see a group of soldiers with Pokemon with them enter the clearing. They quickly spotted the lieutenant and rushed to him.

"Lt Surge! Where have you been?" One soldier asked. Suddenly, a large boom sounded, making everyone jump and look toward the sky once again. Immediately, the Pokemon region soldiers' eyes all widened when they saw the two masses of dark and light battling it out in the sky. "W-What's going on?!" The soldier asked once more, frightened.

"I don't know!" Lt Surge replied as Raichu inched closer to him, shivering. Just then, the Serenity Core had gotten a hold of the main Master Edge and gripped it tight in it's beak. With great strength, it threw it straight down toward the ground with the smaller blades getting pulled with it. Farther away from the hylian and Pokemon soldiers, the dark mass slammed right into the ground with a deafening thud. Everyone stared at it in dead silence as the Serenity Core slowly descended from the sky and hovered over them. All eyes were on the still, dark mass. Finally, ever so slowly, the Master Core changed it's form back into a swarm and started getting up, growling. The soldiers all gasped and started to slowly back away, but the Serenity Core only narrowed it's eyes.

_I've weakened it, but it's still able to continue. _It said to itself. _With all this war going on for years, it's become too strong to be sealed once more. I've...I've got only one thing to do. To seal it with myself. _The Serenity Core gave a large screech and shot forward, swooping right above the soldiers, and towards the Master Core. It stopped right in front of it and spread it's wings out to their full length. As this happened, many golden rays started to emit from it and surround the dark mass. This caused the Master Core to struggle and give a loud roar in pain. The Serenity Core narrowed it's eyes in concentration to keep it from escaping, then glanced back at the soldiers.

"Quickly! Get the Aura Shard!" It shouted at them. The soldiers just only glanced at each other in bewilderment, not knowing what it meant. "In the crack, in the ground!" It continued, urgency now in it's voice. "Get the shard that's deep inside it!" The soldiers then turned to the said crack. Heeding the Core's words, they all ran toward it and knelt down at the edges, looking inside. The crack went down pretty deep in the earth, but no doubt, a flat-looking stone was laying there, barely visible.

"Quickly! We need a psychic-type to get it!" Lt Surge commanded. One of the soldiers then looked at his Pokemon, which was an Alakazam. The two nodded to each other and the Pokemon's eyes glowed, performing the move, Psychic. Down in the crack, a purple-ish glow surround the Aura Shard and slowly, lifted up. Everyone watched in awe as the flat stone floated before them. They all remained still as they looked at it, however, Rusl slowly reached out to touch it. But, as soon as his fingers made contact with the Shard, a shock of pain seared through his body and he grunted in pain, jerking his hand back.

"No one touch it!" The Serenity Core said back to them. "The Aura Shard is a powerful artifact, made to keep the auras of negativity and positivity represented in the Nintendo worlds, contained and balanced. Only a being with the ability to channel aura can touch it. Anyone of you who can, please do so, now!"

Lt Surge quickly scanned through the Pokemon and Pokemon region soldiers and immediately spotted a Lucario standing among them. "Quick! Grab the Shard!" He ordered it. The Lucario gave a nod and ran forward, getting the stone in it's paws. As it did, blue aura emitted form it's paws and the Aura Shard glowed bright; so bright, it was almost white. The Pokemon and hylian soldiers had to shield their eyes from it, but right then, a rather large beam shot out of the stone and toward the dark and gold masses. Once making contact, the Master Core let out an ear-splitting screech as the golden rays of the Serenity Core began to engulf it.

The golden mass watched as this happened, then closed it's eyes and spread it's wings more. Bright energy began to emit from it and formed a smaller, golden orb in front of it. "To ensure that the Master Core is to forever be sealed, it must become one with the Serenity Core and be put to rest." The Serenity Core said aloud. "In my sacrifice, I am sparing some of my aura, to be in my place as the new Serenity Core."

It then sent the small gold orb away and turned back to the Master Core, which was now completely over taken by the golden rays. The Serenity Core then closed it's eyes and let it's body glow. It then went inside the dark mass and intertwined itself with it. The large cluster of dark and gold started to violently struggle at this action, but slowly, it started to weaken. All of the soldiers only stared as all of this happened. Finally, the Cores had stopped struggling and then, white cloth-like things began to surround it, covering it into two separate parts. This kept up until it was completely covered. The white cloth fell to the ground and shined in a bright light for a few moments. Everyone looked at it with interest until it all died down.

The white cloths then morphed into shapes, then slowly started to rise into the air. The soldiers' eyes all widened in shock when they saw that the shapes they had taken were...hands? Yes, two hands; one right and one left. The two had floated in the air for a few moments, until they started to move. The right hand had a calm composure, but the left hand's fingers had curled up a bit and it began to twitch. Everything had remained silent as the two appendages floated there until the right one moved forward to the soldiers. The two groups had all backed away from it as it did, frightened and cautious gleams in their eyes and prepared if it attacked. But, the hand only faced them, then, to their surprise, began to speak.

"Please, do not be alarmed." It said in a deep, wise voice. "It is I, the golden the mass that had been battling against the dark one. However, I was known as the Serenity Core." Upon hearing it's voice, the soldiers grew less tense as they looked back at it, their panic beginning to die down. Right then, Rusl had decided to step forward to face it.

"Um, excuse me," He said quietly. "But, what exactly are you? What had just happened right now?" The other groups of soldiers all nodded their heads at his question, for they wanted to know what the hell just happened as well.

The hand looked at all of them. "As I had said, I am the Serenity Core." He replied. "The other mass that I had faced against was known as the Master Core. As you all see, centuries ago, when this land was first created, the two of us had existed. All this time, we have been sealed inside the Aura Shard, the flat stone that you carry." The soldiers all turned to look at the Shard that the Lucario stilled held in it's paws. With that, the hand continued. "As I have said, we represent the negativity and positivity in this land; I, representing the positivity, and the Master Core representing the negativity. If a problem, conflict, or crisis were to arise, the Master Core would gain power. If the issues were solved, then I will gain power as well and balance it out, keeping the Master Core from growing and breaking free.

"If it were to ever be freed from the Shard, it would cause havoc and destruction to this land, destroying and killing everything in it's path. That is why it was very important all the conflicts were to be stopped and resolved, so I can gain strength and keep the Master Core from getting too strong. But, since all of the lands of Nintendo had discovered each other and the war raged for the many decades, the Master Core only grew stronger and stronger from the conflicts and tragedies. Since it wasn't coming to a closure in peace, I was not able to get any strength, so I couldn't bring balance in the Aura Shard. That is why Master Core had broken loose. If it were to ever have such power, my only resort is to come out as well and fight it off, sealing it with myself to keep it contained. There for, we exist in these two very beings. You may now refer to me, as Master Hand."

The hylian and Pokemon soldiers had all remained silent in awe as they listened to his words. Their eyes were wide and shone in wonder as they took in this information, and realized what they had almost unleashed to their land. Master Hand then continued to speak. "Now, you all mustn't worry about the Master Core being released. It is now sealed within me, so we are now one. However, if the Master Core were to ever be released again, my remains will wither away, but this passed down aura that I have spared; the remains of the Serenity Core, will take place and reseal it in the same method I have done." As if on cue, the golden orb that had been made earlier had floated into few again. It headed toward the soldiers then, in a bright light, seeped inside the Aura Shard. Once it did, a golden light glowed on one end of the stone, then died down.

"Since it is a smaller amount from myself, it will be much weaker than I once was." Master Hand explained. "So in order to be ready if a time of crisis were to erupt, it will take the form of any creature from any of these lands that are known for containing great power. This will help aid it in it's duty." He fell silent for a moment, many thoughts rushing through him. Finally, he faced the soldiers once again. "But you all must promise me, to end this war. The lands within this world of Nintendo must live in peace and harmony, not destroying each other until they fall. Because of that, everything in this land was almost destroyed. So please, come together as allies, and call a truce."

The soldiers remained silent, letting his words sink in. Now that they had thought about it, all this war, all this fighting and conflict, _had _almost destroyed them all. They had released the Master Core because of it all. If it weren't for the Serenity Core, everyone and everything in this world would have been killed. What are they even benefiting from all this fighting, anyway? Pain, agony, and death. Those are the only things that all this hostility between the lands had brought. It was pointless. It...It had to come to an end. Once and for all.

The hylian soldiers and the Pokemon region soldiers all looked to each other, then gave nods to one another. Rusl then turned back to Master Hand. "We will accept your request, Master Hand." He said with a smile. "We will call off this war, and all our homelands will come together in peace as allies."

Master Hand gave a hear-felt chuckle. "Very good."

**(Page Break) **

_After experiencing the great battle between the Master Core and the Serenity Core, watching the two seal themselves within each other, and learning the long legend of the Aura Shard, the two troops of soldiers, from both Hyrule and the Pokemon regions, had agreed to call off this war, and bring harmony back to the lands of Nintendo. After this had all been established, they had returned the Aura Shard into the crack in the earth, and covered it up to keep it secured. The two troops, along with the Hands, had set out to where the other battles of the lands were taking place, to put an end to them. They had explained the experience that they had witnessed, and told of what almost had happened to everyone and everything because of it. News soon spread through out the lands, and with that, the other lands had came to the same realization; that nothing positive had been benefited from this war. _

_It was soon called off, and all the various lands had came together in a truce, now accepting each other as allies. Because of this, Master Hand, along with his brother, Crazy Hand, had been pleased to see that harmony had returned to the world that they have been living under for so long. Many years later, many legendary heroes had been born, raised, and went on perilous adventures, saving their homes from the great villains that had arisen over time. They soon became very well known among the world of Nintendo, and in honor of all of this, and with the now neighboring lands, is when Master Hand had then decided to start the Smash Bros tournament. _

_It was held in the center of the world of Nintendo, where a mansion, now known as Smash Mansion, had been built to where these heroes now live. The tournaments take place in this area, and soon, the town of Smashville was built for residents form all over the lands could come and live and watch the tournaments. For years, many heroes joined as new Smashers, many have been cut, but they all stilled lived with each other at the mansion, all in peace. For this longest time, the Master Core and Serenity Core had also remained within the Hands, both being contained and never showed sign of being released. Because of these auras staying within them, it is where the Hands also get their magic and powers to perform spells and such things. If a crisis were to ever happen, though, the remaining Serenity Core would then be released to fight it off and seal the negative aura once more. But as what Master Hand had explained to the soldiers, all those years ago, it is impossible for the Master Core to ever be released again. _

_..._

_Unless...if a being with such great power, power even greater than the Hands, were to ever come and re-release it. That is possibly the only instant that the Master Core would break free again. But, no being with such power has been known to exist within the world of Nintendo, as far as history has told..._

**(Page Break) **

Bright sunlight shone through the large wreckage of the Smash Mansion. It was mid afternoon and the sun was high in the sky, shining it's light through the large land, that is now the combined worlds of Nintendo and reality. Ever since to two Mary Sues, known greatly as Sara and Ebony, had fuzed these worlds together, great destruction had came to the inhabitants of both these differentiating worlds, mostly to Smashville and the Smash Mansion. The entire said city was now in crumbled ruins, with not a single standing building left in sight. Because of this, all the remaining residents, the ones that had still kept their souls from the two enemy Pokemon, that had resided there were left with nothing. As of now, all the Smashers and Assist Trophies that had not went the well known heroes, the Smash Rescuers, had stayed behind to help aid the residents.

Footsteps tapped on the wooden floor as Zelda walked between the still-standing shelves of the mansion's library. Because of the combination of the worlds, large portions of the mansion had been torn down as well, and many things had gone missing from it within the process. The hylian princess continued to make her way through, holding many books in her hands. She and some of the other Smashers were put in charge, by Master Hand, to check the inventory to see what they had left in the mansion, and what had gone missing.

Zelda continued to walk through the obliterated library until she finally reached the front. Placing the stack of books on the front desk, she went over the list of many books that were there to see what else they needed. As she did, she narrowed her eyes when she spotted the name of one, particular book.

"Um, Robin!" She called out. At the sound of his name, the white-haired tactician stepped out from behind one of the shelves, looking toward the brunette princess.

"Yes, Zelda?" He replied.

"Have you seen the book, 'Nintendo Historia'?" Zelda asked, looking back at the list.

Robin thought for a moment, then shook his head. "I'm afraid I haven't. I've searched the library, but I haven't seen it. It's probably one of the books that got lost from the mansion in the process of the worlds combining." After hearing his response, Zelda narrowed her eyes and pouted.

"That's too bad." She said, picking up her stacks of books to put them back in their respective places. "I've been wanting to read that for a long time, but I've never got the chance to."

**(Page Break) **

The darkness of Subspace stretched all around. It was now in the time before the final battle between Sara, Ebony, Satan, Josh, and the Smash Rescuers and the Smashers. Farther off, Sara and Josh stood and watched the destruction of the worlds through the dark orbs. As they did so, a Giratina, who we know as Satan, turned and flew over to where a Sneasle was sitting farther off. She had her eyes lowered to the ground and was appearing to be reading something.

"So, Ebony." Satan said as he approached her. "About your six-phase plane to conqer; we've completed phases one and two. But, I believe we haven't discussed phase three yet. How exactly are going to do that?"

The Sneasle, Ebony, kept her eyes on the book. After a couple seconds, she closed it in her claws, revealing the words "Nintendo Historia" on the cover. Slowly, she turned her head to face the Giratina, her green eyes shining and a smirk appearing on her face. "Ya wanna know what we're gonna do for phase three?" She asked quietly, then chuckled, holding up the book. "I believe I just found you answer."

**...Holy...shit...**

**Two hours and over 5,000 words written! _5,000! _Damn, this was longer than "Fallen Revenge's" prologue! **

**So, um, yeah. This is what I came up with, and I like I said, I love the concept! I'm not sure if I messed up anything, regarding the whole fan-made history and explanation to Nintendo, Smash Bros, and all that, but if I did, I don't think I really care at the given moment. I know this is gonna be a good story! **

**Also, for those who don't know, the italic words that was explaining the whole thing was supposed to be the words that were written in the "Nintendo Historia" book, which is, how Ebony found out about the Master Core, and all. **

**Thank you all for reading! I hope you're interested so far, and the first chapter will be up soon! See ya! **


	2. Danger Arises

**Hey guys! I'm back with the first chapter! Sorry for not updating the past two days. I've been really busy with a lot of things for my semester finals at school. But, I'm here now, so let's get started! Enjoy! **

**QUICK NOTE: At the end of the prologue, I think I made Satan say that Ebony's plan was a six-phased plan, that was a typo! Her plan is only five phases, there's no six! I apologize for that! ^_^'**

Chapter 1: Danger Arises

Land and trees flew by fast from view as the large Pokemon soared across the land. The golden eyes of the Giratina were narrowed as he headed toward his destination.

_So the first thing that I must do, is to reawaken the Master Core. _He said to himself, a smirk growing on his face. _Then phase three will commence. _Giving a chuckle, he picked up is pace and flew faster through the sky, heading to Smashville.

**(Page Break) **

Light smoke clung in the air with the sent of frying meat. The sun was near the horizon and casting a light glow over the ruins of Smashville. The remaining Smashers and Assist Trophies were still tending to the surviving residents; the ones that still had their souls. At about this time, dinner was coming along and the residents were being herded to their tents. Meanwhile, in the wrecked Smash Mansion's kitchen, Game and Watch was busy flipping burger patties, leaving a sizzling sound when they hit the grill.

Zelda and Kirby were making fries while Peach and Lyn set up the buns, condiments, and drinks. "Thank you for helping us prepare the meals, dear." The mushroom princess said to the swords woman with a grateful smile.

"You're welcome." Lyn replied. "I've had some cooking experience back at the Assist Hotel, so I thought I could help out." A worried look then came across her face as a new thought occurred to her. "Although, I'm very concerned about Midna, Dillon, Hammer Bro, and Shadow. They've been missing for an awfully long time."

"You shouldn't have to worry." Zelda said reassuringly as she and Kirby approached with the fries. "I heard from Master Hand that they're with the others and the girls."

Upon hearing her words, Lyn breathed a sigh of relief. "Oh, thank goodness. I've been wondering about what happened to them for a while." A look of confusion and realization then came on her face. "...Wait. Since when did they leave to join them?"

"Kirby!" Peach suddenly called, completely ignoring the swords woman's question. "Could you be a dear and serve out these first couple plates?"

"On it!" Kirby replied with a salute. He took a hold of the try and quickly headed out the kitchen. Once outside, he quickly made his way down the read and entered Smashville. As Kirby started searching for one of the resident tents, he met up with Yoshi. The dino spotted him and walked toward him.

"Hey Kirby!" He greeted with a smile. "What's up?"

"Hi Yoshi!" Kirby replied with a smile. "Just going out to serve dinner to the residents." The two then started to weave their way around the wreckage of the town, continuing their conversation as they did so. "What about you?" Kirby then asked.

Yoshi glanced at him then shrugged. "Nothing, really. There's just been some things on my mind that I've been...focused on..." The two fell silent for a few moments. The dino's expression then changed into a troubled one as the thoughts that he mentioned started dawning on him more. "...Do you think they're okay?" He finally asked.

Kirby turned to him and tilted his head. "Who, the girls?" He asked curiously. "Of course I think they're okay. Why did you ask?"

"It's just...do you remember that light that we saw about an hour ago?"

**(FLASHBACK) **

Wind blew softly as Yoshi sat against a lone tree at the side of Smashville, staring off in the distance. Only a few hours ago, Master Hand had returned. The Smash Rescuers, the Smashers, and the Assist Trophies that were with them had left after reading Sara's note. Not long after, Master Hand had been called by them to meet in Manitoba. The remaining Smashers and Trophies didn't know what had happened, but Master Hand had soon returned with a worried aura surrounding him. A while later, Fox, Ike, Yoshi, and Kirby had saw Little Mac's soul return and the boxer had been revived.

It was then that they knew the Rescuers had succeeded in freeing some of the souls. But...what was happening now? More hours passed and the group didn't return. That could only mean that they haven't beaten Sara and Ebony yet.

Yoshi heaved a sigh and closed his eyes, slumping against the tree. _If only I went along. _He said to himself. _All of this guessing and wondering of what's going on is killing me. _His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of approaching footsteps. Reopening his eyes, Yoshi turned to see Kirby rushing toward him.

"There you are!" The puffball said as he approached. "Fox has been wondering where you were."

"It's okay." Yoshi told him and looked back at the distance. "I've just been...thinking, that's all."

"About what?" Kirby questioned. Yoshi was quiet after hearing his question, his thoughts still rushing around his head. After a moment of silence, he finally responded.

"I'm just worried." He said, looking back at the puffball. "With all that's been going on. The last adventure, where the Smash Rescuers had to stop Sara, she wasn't, really, _that _big of a problem. She was predictable, and always recycled the same ideas to get rid of us. But now that that Sneasle, Ebony, is here, things have been much more...severe. She's more of threat than Sara was, so now Sara's a threat as well by her side. Seeing this new problem, I'm just...worried for the girls, and the others as well. What's happening to them while they're facing this new threat, and most importantly, what's happening to them now?"

A low boom sounded through the air and the two fell silent. Yoshi and Kirby snapped in the direction it came from, and the dino's eyes widened in surprise. Far out in the distance, a large, bright purple light was rising high in the sky. Dread slowly consumed Yoshi as he stared at it. Something had happened.

**(END FLASHBACK) **

Kirby was silent as he thought about it. Finally, after a full minute, he blinked and refaced Yoshi. "No, I don't remember it." He said. "Can you tell me again?"

Yoshi groaned and face-palmed. "Oh for the love of-" He stopped himself in his sentence. Removing his hand, he saw that, ever so slowly, the area was getting...darker. Almost like something was covering the sun over the area. Yoshi wasn't the only one that recognized this, for the residents had began to go into a large panic and the Smashers and Assist Trophies have given their full attention to the sky. Farther off, Ike and Fox were quickly running to where Master Hand floated at the front of the mansion's front yard.

"Master Hand!" The pilot shouted. Once the two reached him, the floating hand turned to face them. "Take cover! Something large is heading over here, fast!" Fox continued.

"What? What's coming here?" Master Hand demanded.

"We didn't get a good glimpse." Fox replied. "But it looked like some sort of dragon-looking thing-"

"Look out!" Ike suddenly shouted. Master Hand and Fox turned to see a large Pokemon now heading toward them, ready to smash them with Fly. Heeding the mercenary's words, they quickly jumped out of the way as the Giratina slammed in their previous spots. They turned to face it as it started to rise back up, but it's golden eyes and the clock flapping from it's back was unmistakable.

"Satan!" Ike said with narrowed eyes. He drew his sword, Ragnell, and got in a battle stance with Fox pulling out his blaster at his side.

Satan looked at the two Smashers and chuckled. "Well hello Fox, Ike, Master Hand. It's been a while since I last saw you three. I've just been so busy with my plans, I never got the chance to stop by for a visit."

"Where are they?" Master Hand asked quietly, yet threateningly. "Where are my Smashers? Where are the four Assist Trophies? Where are the girls?"

"You mean your precious 'heroes'?" Satan asked. "Sorry to break it to you, but they're no more. They fought against Sara, Ebony,and I, but that fool of an Espurr released her psychic energy and destroyed the land of Subspace. The explosion blew them all away, and now they're separated. Without being together, they're weak; they're vulnerable. Now they can't possibly save these worlds from Ebony and I, that is, if they're even still _alive_."

Master Hand, Fox, and Ike were dead silent as they listened to his words, bot believing what they were hearing. Their eyes were wide and their mouths agape. Near by, Yoshi and Kirby stood there, for they had saw the Giratina slam down there. But the dino was frozen to his spot when he heard Satan's words.

_So that was what that light was. But then, no...no... _"NO!" He exclaimed at the top of his lungs. Eyes narrowing, Yoshi shot toward the legendary, ignoring Kirby shouting at him to stop. Satan had heard the shout and turned around, only to have an egg smash right in his eyes. Giving a started roar, he tried shaking the contents off, but Yoshi had jumped up and smacked him hard in the face with his tail. Satan finally opened his eyes and glared at the green dino before him. Yoshi wasted no time and did his move, Egg Roll, and shot toward him once more.

But Satan gave a loud roar and knocked him away with a Dragon Claw. The shell to the egg shattered and Yoshi flew far, landing roughly on the ground. The Giratina's claws glowed once more in a Dragon Claw and he flew forward for another strike, but instead of landing a hit, his claws clashed with a sword and a hammer. Eyes narrowing, he came face-to-face with Ike and Kirby.

The three glared each other down for a moment until Satan gave a growl and threw a Dragon Claw at them. Ike and Kirby were quick to dodge and advance forward. The mercenary then lunged forward with his sword raised high above his head. Performing an Eruption, he brought the blade down on the legendary's side. Satan grunted as he felt the fiery blade strike him and winced. Before he could react, a hammer slammed right in the face as Kirby landed a hit as well. Falling to the ground, he reopened his eyes and swatted at the two Smashers with his tail, sending them away a couple feet.

Fox then leaped into view with Yoshi up again and at his side. The Pilot and the dino had began firing bullets and eggs at their enemy. Some of them had came in contact with Satan, but he snarled and flew high in the air and came back down with a Fly. Fox and Yoshi looked on with wide eyes, but weren't fast enough to dodge, resulting in the legendary's body to slam down on them. Satan had gotten up to look down at the two and activated Dragon Claw, swiping them away from him. Just then, large fingers wrapped around his neck and forced him into the ground. Giving a grunt, Satan craned his neck to look up at Master Hand, who held him down.

"I've had just about enough of you." The great hand told him threateningly. "You and that little Sneasle pest! Our land was peaceful until you heathens showed up! Now look! Not only is Nintendo and Smashville in ruins, but the real world as well! Why are you and Ebony even doing this?!" Satan narrowed his eyes into a glare and heaved up, knocking him off his back. As he did, he snapped around and sliced him with another Dragon Claw.

"Isn't it the obvious reason?" He replied to the hand. "To have power and glory. When will you pathetic lifeforms learn that we have the upper hand? We have the advantage over you all? _We _are the more powerful. Yet, you all still fight, acting like mighty heroes in hopes to save your precious land. Ha! Don't make me laugh. You all will fall and you will soon be nothing more than powerless peasants compared to us."

At the sound of his words, Master Hand was soon to get back up and then flew right at him, tightened into a fist. He slammed right into Satan and sent him to the ground. The Giratina shoved him away and got back up, going up in the air and coming at him with a Fly. Master Hand did nothing but waited for him to get closer, and once he did, he slapped away. Satan crashed roughly on the ground and skid a bit. The floating hand then fired lasers from his finger tips, but the legendary thought fast and dodged. The former then formed orange cards in his palm and flung them. Satan dodged most of them, but some had came in contact and sliced at him, leaving many cuts on his body.

"That's enough!" He hollered. Satan stretched out his tentacles and performed the move, Shadow Force. As the surroundings was shrouded in pitch black, Master Hand looked around hastily for the enemy. Then, the Giratina came flying at him and smacked him hard with his claws. The hand was thrown out of the darkness and tumbled on the ground multiple times. The power behind the attack had left him in a bad state and now he lay still. Satan looked at him for a moment, then floated over to him, but movement at the corner of his eye caught his attention.

Ike, Yoshi, Fox, and Kirby had came back and were now running toward him, weapons drawn and giving battle cries. Upon seeing them, the Giratina bared his teeth and his eyes glowed purple, catching them in a Psychic and lifting them up in the air in front of him.

Finally having enough, Satan let out a roar, slashing them hard with a powerful Dragon Claw. Yoshi, Fox, Ike, and Kirby, were thrown out of the Psychic and flew far through the air, away from the area. Satan turned back around to see that Crazy Hand had showed up and was helping his injured brother back up. Master Hand faced the Giratina and, if he had eyes, glared.

"Y-You...disgusting beast!" He spat. "W-Why are you even here?!"

"To awaken something that will take care of the rest of your little Smashers." Satan replied, a smirk now on his face.

"Not while I'm here, buddy!" Crazy Hand exclaimed. With a maniacal laugh, he shot forward in a fist, ready to punch the legendary. But Satan only narrowed his eyes and activated Psychic once more, stopping him in his path. He had caught Master Hand in the Psychic as well and brought them up to him. As he watched them stuggle, Satan gave a snicker and raised all six of his tentacles in a double Dragon Claw. Quick as lightening, he tore his claws deep into the hands, ripping their white cloths open.

The Hands stopped struggling and started making hacking noises, as if they had throats that were slit open. Satan released them from Psychic and let them fall to the ground, now laying motionless. However, the tears in their cloths started to open wider as a black swarm of particles started to rise out of them and into the air. Satan watched it as it did this until the entire swarm was out and the cloths were now strewn and empty. His golden eyes scanned over the great, dark mass and the smirk grew on his face once more.

"I've done it." He said quietly. "I've freed the Master Core."

**And this can only not be good...**

**Well! This was an exciting chapter, wasn't it? Also, if the fight scenes didn't turn out that great, I'm sorry! I kinda...rushed this a bit, since I'm sitting in class as I typed it...But, thank you guys for reading! The next chapter will be up soon! See ya! **


	3. An Awakened Force

**LAAAAATTTTTTEEE UPDATE! *bad poker face* **

**Hey guys! I'm back with the next chapter! Enjoy! **

Chapter 2: An Awakened Force

The large, dark mass of the Master Core had remained in the air in front of the Giratina. Satan looked it over, accomplishing the first task in phase three of his plan. However, he quickly spotted traces of gold within the mass. _The Serenity Core... _He said to himself with narrowed eyes. _While it's still there, the Master Core will be restrained. But if that book is correct, then... _He directed his gaze at the ground. Very faintly, be could barley see a scar; a scar of a large crack that was filled. Knowing that a certain stone lay within it, he smirked.

Satan's eyes glowed bright as he activated Psychic. A purple glow surrounded the earth beneath him and, with loud rumbling echoing in the air, began to lift right out of the ground. Dirt and rocks rained down as it rose higher and higher. Finally, once the entire chunk was out, revealing the crack, Satan tossed it away, having it land in a large cloud of dust. Looking in the crevice in the land, he soon spotted a shining, flat stone laying in the earth. The Aura Shard. The Giratina used Psychic once more and brought it up in front of him. Satan reached to take it in his claws, but as soon as he touched it, blinding pain coursed through his body and he jerked back with a hiss.

_Only beings that channel aura can touch the Shard. _He recited to himself then growled. _To hell with that! _Satan raised his claws up to the Aura Shard again and this time, dark energy emitted from them and surrounded it. The energy seeped inside it and completely overtook it. However, as this happened, a small golden light began to glow on one of the ends of the stone. When the dark energy took over the Shard, a large, dark red beam shot right out of it and collided with the large mass. Once inside, the energy coursed through the mass and immediately, the golden particles of the Serenity Core began to wither and evaporate, disappearing into the air. Finally, it was all gone.

With that, the Master Core began to expand more, glowing read eyes now appearing. Satan looked in admiration at the large, dark mass, a sinister smile growing on his face

"The Master Core has finally been reawakened." He said quietly. While increasing the amount of dark energy that he was putting into the Shard, he began to speak to it. "You are now under my control." He said to it. "You are a part of my army, and will aid us in our goal to conquer. You're mission, is to eradicate them all. Rid every last of these Smashers and erase them off the face of this land, while we handle the rest. Is that understood, Master Core?" The mass' eyes flashed for a moment at the Giratina's words, then narrowed, giving a loud roar.

It understood.

Satan gave a chuckle at his accomplishment, but then a bright, golden light caught his attention and he looked down. Between his claws, one end of the Aura Shard was shining intensely. The dark energy inside it was overwhelming the aura inside. Now, it had taken too much. Snapping noises sounded as large cracks quickly spread on the stone. Before Satan could react, the entire Shard shattered into three large pieces before his eyes. Because of this, the small, golden bunch of the Serenity Core shot right out. Both it, and the pieces of the Shard flew away, far into the distant north until soon, they were out of sight.

Satan snapped around in the direction they flew to with wide eyes. After a shocked silence, he narrowed them and snarled.

"The remains of the Serenity Core." He hissed, then began to think. "But the Aura Shard broke as well, and now both of them are somewhere out there. If the Serenity Core were to find the pieces..." He remained silent for a moment, then finally came to a conclusion. "Then I'll send some Shadow Creatures out to find the three pieces and bring them back here."

Satan then turned to reface the Master Core. "Listen, you now have two tasks." He told it. "First, get rid of these Smashers. Then, go out there and find the Serenity Core. It must not find the pieces of the Shard, or it will be then end of you. So once you find it, kill it." The Master Core narrowed it's eyes again and gave a slow nod in understanding. Satan then put on a smirk. "Good. Don't fail me." With that, the Giratina then flew up high in the air then took off in the sky until he was gone. The Master Core watched him as he did, but then movement caught it's attention.

"Master Hand?!" A voice shouted. Pit then came running up the road from Smashville, calling for the floating hand's name. But as soon as he spotted the large, dark mass, his eyes widened and he came to a skidding stop, staring at it in absolute terror. Just then, most of the other Smashers and Assist Trophies showed up after him, but they stopped in their tracks when they saw it as well.

"What in the name of Fawful is that...?" Bowser asked slowly. The Master Core glared over them all and advanced up in the air above them and gave a roar, ready to start it's first task. The group of Smashers and Assist Trophies braced themselves and readied their weapons.

"Prepare for attack!" Samus commanded them. The Master Core gave another throaty roar, then lunged at them.

Meanwhile, much, much farther away from Smashville, Fox came crashing through some tree branches. After being tossed away by the Dragon Claw, him, Yoshi, Kirby, and Ike were thrown and separated from the ruined town. Now coming down, the pilot fell through the many branches and skid on the ground until he hit his head hard on a large rock. Fox laid still for a moment until Yoshi and Kirby came falling as well. The dino did a few summer salts then flopped on his belly with the puffball bouncing off his head. The two sat up as Fox have a low groan and got into a kneeling position.

"Fox, are you okay?" Yoshi asked worriedly, turning to face him.

"Yeah, yeah." Fox replied, rubbing his head. "As long as I don't take anymore blows to the head, I'll be fine." As if on cue, a faint scream met their ears, and slowly started to get louder. All of a sudden, Ike broke through the tree branches and landed right on top of the pilot, driving the wind out him, and crushing him. Then, everything went black.

**(Page Break) **

Cold water splashed right on Fox's face, making him jump and sputter. As he slowly began to come back into consciousness, Yoshi and Kirby stood next to him to see.

"I think it's working, he's coming back." The dino said with a smile, then turned to the puffball. "Do it again, Kirby." Kirby nodded and began to suck in some air. After he did so, he squirted some spit from his mouth, onto Fox's face. The pilot's eyes widened and he sat up straight, sputtering some more and wiping the saliva from his fur.

"Ugh, that's disgusting!" He said loudly. Fox blinked a couple times then looked around. "What...What happened?" He asked.

"You blacked out for a bit after Ike landed on you." Yoshi explained. "A couple minutes ago, Robin, Marth, and Villager came here to see if we were okay."

"Robin, Marth, and Villager?" Fox repeated. He turned around to see the said three Smashers helping Ike back up. The tactician looked over to them, then quickly approached them.

"Fox. Thank goodness you're alright." He said. "It looks like that whatever Satan had done to you all, it left a good deal on you."

Fox looked down at himself, now noticing the tears in his cloths, his torn fur, and a bit of bruises and other visible injuries. He heaved a sigh and looked back at Robin. "I know, but that's not important right now. We need to get back to Smashville to see why Satan's there, and what he wants. Did any of you happen to find out?"

"Uh...no." Villager replied shyly. "As soon as we saw you four go flying across the sky, we decided to go out and find you to see if you were alright."

"Then what's happening right now?" Ike demanded, concern and urgency edging his voice.

"We're not sure." Marth said, looking out toward the direction of Smashville. "But I'm sure that the others are confronting Satan now to stop him from whatever he is doing, whatever it may be." Just then, a large shadow started to fall over the area, shrouding it in slight darkness. Growing alarmed, the seven Smashers all snapped around in the direction of Smashville, and froze up on the spot. Farther away, where the town is, a great, massive cloud of dark particles were rising in the air, throwing up tons of building rubble as it did so. The small group all stood and stared at it with wide, shocked eyes, not knowing what it was, or what to think. However, whatever it was, they knew it was definitely something bad. Finally, Fox faced all of them, the shock disappearing from his eyes and being replaced with a determined shine.

"We need to find them." He said quietly. "We need to go out there and find the Smash Rescuers, along with the other Smashers. Whatever is happening now, I know it's not good. We need to find them, and have them stop what Satan and Ebony are planning."

"But, we don't know where they are!" Villager countered worriedly.

"Yeah, Satan said that they were separated." Yoshi added, then directed his gaze to the ground. "Who knows if they're even still alive."

"They have to be." Fox said. "I've met those girls from the very beginning, I know how they're like. They won't go down that easily. I mean, if we were able to survive a nuke over the ocean from the first adventure, I'm sure they could've survived that psychic explosion that Satan mentioned. The girls and the others still have to be out there."

"I may not know the full details, but I can agree with Fox." Marth spoke up. "By what I've heard of them, those girls are strong spirited. I believe we could have a chance of finding them." They all fell silent for a moment, thinking about what to do.

"...So how will we find them?" Ike finally asked, crossing his arms. "It's just like Villager said, we don't know where they are."

Robin started tapping his chin with his finger, his eyebrows furrowing in concern. "That is a fair question..." Fox glanced around, letting the mercenary's words sink in his head. How will they find them? If they were separated, where will they even know to search? He then directed his attention back up and looked out to the distance around them.

"We'll split up." He said after a moment of silence, getting the other's attention. "If they're split up, then that means they could be anywhere in the different directions. We'll go separate ways in order to find them." After hearing his suggestion, the other six all nodded their heads in agreement.

"I guess that's our best option." Robin said.

"In that case, Kirby and I will head south and search." Yoshi spoke up, Kirby hopping up on his back.

"Marth and I will go west." Ike offered.

"How about we go north?" Villager asked, looking toward Fox and Robin. The pilot and the tactician looked to each other then nodded.

"Sounds like a plan." Fox agreed. "Okay, we should be heading out now...Good luck to you all."

"And to you three, as well." Marth told him. With a nod of their heads, they then split into three groups, and took off different directions. Yoshi took off running a very fast pace with Kirby ridding on his back, the two going toward the south. Ike and Marth started to run in the west direction, and Fox, Robin, and Villager started going up to the north, in search of the Smash Rescuers, and the other Smashers.

**Ah, this was another bit of a rushed ending. I'm sorry, I really gotta keep up with my pace. -.-' **

**Thank you guys for reading! The next chapter will be up soon! See ya! **


	4. New Faces

**Hey guys! I'm back with the next chapter! Enjoy! **

Chapter 3: New Faces

A cold breeze blew right through the open sky. The sun has just disappeared from the sky, shrouding darkness over the vacant lands and causing little specks of stars to shine in the now indigo-colored sky. Within the vast land of the combined worlds, groups of houses speckled the area. However, much like the rest of the lands, most were torn or damaged from the attacking Shadow Creatures and the tremors caused by the worlds' fuzing. But, some homes were also still intact, and had the residents that owned them, still living inside them. All the doors and windows were locked or boarding, keeping Ebony's shadowy creatures from coming in and attacking anyone. The people living in these homes had to stay inside and remain hidden until all the destruction in the land would resolve. When, exactly, will that happen, though? By looking at current state of the Smash Rescuers and the Smashers, not even close….

As of now, most homes had their lights off, leaving them dark inside as the families rested for the night. But in one, particular house, a light in one bedroom still shined. The window to the room was open and sitting on the windowsill, looking at the sky, was a young Ralts. He was around the age of twelve, and he wore a pair of crooked glasses on his head and an pendant ocarina around his neck. His anonymous name is Darkfire374, but for now, we'll call him Dark. He was a fellow author on the all famous website, FanFiction . net. So, just like what Master Hand had explained to the girls, if a real world person retained the spirit of a hero/author, particles of the spell in the air from Nintendo will change their form to that of a Pokemon's.

Dark continued to stare outside from his open window, gazing at the land that surrounded his house. Many distant buildings were destroyed and rubbled was shrewn everywhere. He could even see some creatures from the many Nintendo games running about all over, with even some Shadow Creatures here and there. As he observed it all, he narrowed his eyes and clenched his jaw.

Ever since all those tremors hit and the worlds came together, everything had turned into disaster. To add to it all, once it did happen, he suddenly found himself in the body of a Ralts, causing both him and his family to flip out. Many of the real world people, Dark including, had absolute no idea what had been going on, but, the citizens of Nintendo did, and soon news from them had spread around, eventually reaching the people of reality. What was their reaction to learning this news? Madness and controversy, that's what. Especially from the real world scientists, who were completely baffled that a totally different world, let alone one inhabited by video game characters, had been existing parallel to their own all these years.

But that's not important at the point. After all of this had erupted into a large cluster-flux, Dark didn't like it. Not one bit. As soon as he heard that this was all the doings of Sara and, shockingly, Ebony, he was not gonna put up with it. But, what could he do? He had debating with himself for a long time now, that he should go out there and help stop all of this. But, the Smash Rescuers were already taking care of them. He hasn't fought against overpowered Mary Sues before, so he wasn't quite sure if he could. But, he was turned into a Pokemon. That meant he had the spirit of a hero. So, he probably could stand a chance with the Smash Rescuers and the Smashers! A bright smile began to form on the Ralts' face as the thought dawned on him, but it then faded as another came to his mind. If he were to go out there to help them, how the hell would he even find them?

All of a sudden, a bright light in the sky had caught his attention and Dark quickly looked in it's direction. High up in the indigo sky, a small, golden...thing was moving through the air at a pretty fast rate. He stared at it as it did so in confusion. What is that? He asked himself curiously. The golden thing started picking up pace as it began to move faster, but then, Dark noticed that it was actually moving downward; it was falling.

Just then, it hit the land many miles away from his house in a large crash, causing a loud boom to echo through the air, also causing many car alarms to go off. Dark now stood up on the windowsill and stared at where it landed with wide eyes. Just, what was that? What just fell from the sky and landed? Could it be something important? Dangerous? The young Ralts let these thoughts buzz in his head a bit until, finally, he put on a grin. There was only one way to find out what it was, and that was to investigate. Dark hopped off the sill and grabbed a little, model sword that he had resting against the wall. Closing his eyes, he activated the Pokemon move, Teleport, and vanished from his room in a pinkish-purple light.

**(Page Break)**

A series of tapping and typing sounded in the lone bedroom as a young Riolu sat on her bed, a laptop sitting in front of here. She wore a blue scarf around her neck and was sort of chewing on it as her narrowed eyes were glued to the screen in front of her. Her anonymous name was Aurawarrior13, but for short, we'll call her Aura. She too had found out about the madness of Nintendo and the real world combining, but, she was told by her parents to not go outside at all, for her own safety. Of course, being an author and all, she wanted to go out there and help out, but she also had to obey her parents. So, she did as what she was told and stayed inside here house.

As of now, while her family had fallen asleep for the night, she stayed up and was on her laptop, thinking of any new ideas for a story to put on Fan Fiction. Aura continued to squint at the glowing screen, but alas, she couldn't come up with anything. Heaving a sigh, she got up from her bed and started to trot toward her bedroom door.

"Maybe I could grab a soda." She said aloud. As she walked across her room, though, some bright, golden light then started to shine through the windows. Just then, a deafening boom rumbled the air and shook the house, causing the young Riolu to stop in her tracks and stare at the window with wide eyes. Once the boom had died down and the rumbling stopped, she remained still for a few moments. Finally, Aura quickly scrambled to the window and peered out.

Right there, many meters from her backyard, a golden light shone through the trees and illuminated the area around it. She continued to be silent for a few moments until she blinked her eyes.

"...Did a UFO just land in my backyard…?" She said. She was quiet once again, but then had a large smile spread across her face. "Holy crap, that's awesome!" Wasting no time, she quickly snatched up a little dart gun that she had on a desk, and took off out of room, heading outside.

**Alright, guys. Sorry for the short chapter. Fan Fiction is jacking up on me and won't let me type anything beyond this point and save it. But, behold! Here are two of the three new characters for this story! Aura and Dark! Yup, Darkfire374 and Aurawarrior13 had requested to be a part of this story, but this will be the only story that they will appear in. None more beyond this point! But, they, and along with an original OC of mine will be a great part to this story's plot, and it's gonna be aweseome! w **

**Thank you guys for reading! The next chapter will be up soon! See ya!**

**Also, I drew Dark's and Aura's character designs and posted them on my Deviant Art page! Check it out, if you want! ^_^**


	5. A Little Mystery

**Wow, guys. I'm sorry for not updating yesterday. The semester finals started at my school, and I haven't really been feeling that good, as of lately. But I will pull through! I WILL SURVIVE! **

**Anyways, I'm back with the next chapter! Enjoy! **

Chapter 4: A Little Mystery

The bright, pinkish light of the Teleport illuminated the area until, in a little flash of light, Dark had appeared and stood tall. He looked around, observing his area. He appeared to be a little woodland area, for trees towered over him and he was surrounded by bushes. He then turned in a certain direction to see the bright, golden light farther off. Taking a deep breath and tightening the grip on his sword, Dark trotted through the bushes and headed toward it.

After a moment, however, he came to an abrupt stop. The sound of crunching leaves met his ears and he froze up on the spot. Something else was here with him.

Slowly, Dark crept forward a little more and peered through the branches of the bushes, looking at the area in front of him. It was a small clearing with tall-ish grass flowing gracefully in the breeze. To the side of it, the bright glow shone from torn up dirt and earth. That must be the spot where the object he saw fall from the sky, landed. The crunching sounded again and Dark directed his gaze to the other side of the clearing. The bushes rustled and something came barging out into the open.

Dark couldn't identify what it was, for it was too dark outside to see. Whatever it was, it had shady colors, had a tail, and stood on two legs. Right then, it clicked in his mind. _A Shadow Creature! _He said to himself in alarm, then narrowed his eyes. _I guess it's time to see if I can fight. _Swinging out his sword, Dark gave a battle cry and charged forward out of the bushes. The shady figure snapped in his direction and gave a startled yelp, stumbling back. Dark started swinging his sword at it, in an attempt to strike it. But, his swings were messy and not precise, so he didn't land any hits. This also left the figure to dodge his every move.

Finally, the figure seemed to remember it had something and pulled it out. Dark didn't have enough time to react when darts suddenly came flying his way. "Whoa!" He yelped and tried to dodge them, but a couple grazed his right leg and he flinched. _What kind of Shadow Creature is this? _He asked himself. Eyes now glaring, the Ralts turned back to the figure and blindly swung his sword. Feeling the bald hit something brought him satisfaction and he looked to see that whatever it had, he knocked it out of it's grasp. The figure glanced at it's empty hands, then up at Dark, then turned right around and took off running.

_Oh, no you don't! _Dark used Teleport and vanished from his spot. Reappearing in front of the figure, he used the move, Will-O-Wisp, and knocked it back with a bright flame of fire. The figure hit the ground hard on it's back. Dark wasted no time and lunged forward and placed his foot on it's chest to keep it down, and pointed his sword at it's head. However, as he did, the figure gave out a frightened squeak that sounded like...a girl. He even felt soft fur under his foot as well.

Confused, Dark noticed that their fight had brought them closer to the golden light and he looked down to get a better look at his opponent. It turns out that the figure wasn't a Shadow Creature, but a young Riolu, about the same age as him. She wore a dark blue scarf around her neck and her red eyes were wide with fright. Dark gasped in shock and immediately pulled his sword away.

"Oh jeez, I'm so sorry!" He said, getting off her and helping her back up. "I didn't hurt you too badly, did I?" The Riolu then swatted his hand away and glared at him.

"What did you attack me, for?!" She demanded, getting back to her paws. "I wasn't doing anything to you; I didn't even know you were _here_! But here you come anyway, trying to slice my head off!"

"I-I'm really sorry!" Dark repeated, holding his hands up defensively. "I was only coming here because I saw something fall from the sky and land here. I saw you, but I thought you were a Shadow Creature. Honestly, I didn't know what you were! I'm sorry!"

The Riolu kept her glaring eyes on him. The young Ralts' eyes had a sincere, apologizing gleam in them, and he still had his hands up in defense. Finally, she decided to accept his apology and gave a friendly smile. "Okay, I forgive you." She told him then held out her paw. "I'm Aura!"

Dark glanced between her and her paw and shook it. "Uh...Dark."

"So, you said you saw something crash from the sky?"

"Yeah, that's what I was here for."

"Well, I saw something crash, not far from my house. I guess we're looking for the same thing! Let's go check it out!"

"Sure."

The two turned around to where the golden light still stayed. Aura and Dark took cautious steps and slowly approached the glowing area. Parting the branches to some of the bushes, they peered through and their eyes widened in surprise. Laying there, in the strewn dirt, was a little Pokemon, but not just any Pokemon. It was a baby, shiny Mewtwo. However, it was very abnormal looking. Since it was so young, it's body stature was that of a Mew's, but still had the colors of a Mewtwo. It had purplish-gray fur on it's head and around it's neck. Also on it's neck, was a small, bight blue orb.

Dark and Aura remained silent as they stared at it. "Holy crap..." The Ralts whispered quietly. Just then, it stirred. As the golden glow began to die around it, the baby Mewtwo started to shift, then, ever so slowly, open her eyes, revealing their deep, purple color. She started to lazily look at her surroundings. Her vision was a little blurry, but she could still identify the area. It was a woodland area. Finally uncurling herself, she sat up and rubbed her eyes, but just then, she heard something that caught her attention.

_Find them...Find the stones..._

_Huh? _She said to herself. The little Mewtwo blinked a few times and glanced around.

_Find the stones...Find the stones..._The voice continued to say in her head. She listened to it intently until suddenly, the blue orb on her neck started to glow dimly. A sudden sense hit the Mewtwo and she turned her head toward the north, as if something was telling her to go there.

"Find the...stones?" She repeated quietly. She sat for a few seconds then simply shrugged. "Okay." Just as she was getting up and started floating in the air, she spotted something off to the side and turned to it. Standing there, staring at her were two young Pokemon; a Riolu and a Ralts. However, instead of being startled by them, she just gave a smile and waved at them. "Hi!"

Dark and Aura looked to each other with weird expressions, and turned back to the small, shiny Pokemon, who still smiled at them. Finally, they decided to step out of the bushes and approach her. She did seem friendly. "Uh...hi there." Dark said awkwardly, giving a small wave.

"Hi!" The Mewtwo repeated. "Who are you two?"

"Well, uh, I'm Dark." Dark replied, then gestured over to the Riolu. "And she's Aura." The said Pokemon then stepped forward a little more to get a better look at the strange Pokemon.

"Are...Are you an alien?" She asked, dumbfounded. "I've never seen any Pokemon like you, before."

The Mewtwo tilted her head curiously. "Alien? What's that?"

"You don't know what an alien is?" Dark said strangely. When the Mewtwo shook her head, Aura spoke again.

"Well, an alien is something not from here; like it came from a completely different land, or even a different planet."

"Oh." The Mewtwo replied in wonder. "...Then I don't know."

"Well, where are you from?" Dark asked.

"Don't know."

"Can you tell us your name?" Aura questioned.

"Don't know."

"You don't even know your own name?" Dark said in disbelief. "Do you know _anything_?!"

The little Mewtwo thought for a moment. "Mmm...Nope! Y'know, I don't know much of anything, really. The only thing I can remember is waking up, aaaand...that's basically it."

"So you're saying you don't have any memory?" Aura said in shock.

"Pretty much."

"Jeez, you're taking this kinda lightly, huh. Aren't you worried about, y'know, who you are?"

"Naw, not really." The Mewtwo then started to float away from the two. "Well, it was nice meeting you, Aura and Dark, but I gotta go."

"Whoa, wait! Wait!" Aura spoke up. Her and Dark quickly trotted forward and stood in front of her. "Where are you even going?"

The little Mewtwo grinned. "Oh. Well, I keep hearing someone telling me to 'find the stones', or something like that. They keep repeating it, so I guess I should go and get them, if they really want me to." Aura and Dark were silent as they gave her strange looks, not knowing what to say. They then glanced at each other, but the Mewtwo only looked back at them, the grin still plastered on her face. Suddenly, the Ralts finally spoke.

"Well, good luck with that. Have fun!" He said, turning around and walking away.

Aura then snatched his arm. "Hold on, where are you going?"

"Uh, this girl is a trip." Dark whispered back to her, glancing to the Mewtwo, who was randomly floating around in a little circle while humming. "I mean, she comes crashing out of the sky, doesn't know anything, and now she claims that voices in her head are telling her to find rocks. Either that fall has messed her up greatly, or something is off her rocker. So I suggest we turn around, and walk away right now."

"But, we can't just leave her, Dark." Aura said back. "I mean, she fell from the freakin' sky! We don't know what had happened to her; she doesn't even know! Yeah, she does seem a little...strange, but we can't just abandon her out here when she has no memory, especially with all that's been going on lately...She says she needs to find these stones. What if those stones could be something important? I think...I think we should probably help her; at least until she can remember anything."

Dark was quiet as he let her words sink in. He thought about it for a moment, but then sighed and yanked his arm out of her grasp. "I'm sorry Aura, but...no." He replied. "I don't want to just wander off to go do, God knows what. Plus, I don't want to get caught up in any weird stuff, and this Mewtwo girl is reeking all over with it. I'm sorry, but, no. I'm going to." Aura looked at him in disbelief and disappointment, but then put on a scowl.

"Fine, then. I'm gonna help her, though." With a huff, she turned around to rejoin the little Mewtwo. But then, she stopped and glanced back at him. "Besides, I'm sure the Smash Rescuers would've helped her out."

That made him stop. Dark's eyes widened slightly as her words repeated in his head. _The Smash Rescuers would've helped her out. _The Smash Rescuers. A Smash Rescuer. That's...what he wanted to be, right? He wanted to be one of them. He wanted to be like them and go on perilous adventures with the Smashers, saving their worlds, fighting enemies, and helping others. It's what he's wanted to do, but he wasn't sure that he _could _do. But...what if this was a chance? If he helped this strange, baby Mewtwo, he would be going on a perilous adventure, he was most certain that they would encounter at least one fight with an enemy, and he would be helping the lost Pokemon, right? Plus, if it's like what Aura said, what if these stones that their searching for were important for something? That'd help the worlds. It's what Smash Rescuers do, and this could be his chance that he could prove himself that he could be one.

Finally, he made up his mind. With a smile growing on his face, Dark turned around and approach Aura and the little Mewtwo. "Okay." He said. "I'm in. I'll help you guys find these stones."

Aura's eyes shined a bit and she smiled back. "Thanks, Dark."

"Yeah, thanks!" The little Mewtwo agreed. Then, Aura turned to face her, and thought for a moment.

"You know, since you don't know your name, why don't we give you one." She said. "How about...Apollo."

The little Mewtwo tilted her head once more. "Apollo?"

"Yeah." Aura said. "'Cause when you glowed, you were bright and gold, like the sun. Apollo!"

"Apollo..." The baby Pokemon repeated, then gave a cheerful giggle. "I love it!"

"I like it too." Dark said with a chuckle. "Now c'mon, we got your stones to find, remember? With that, the three began to make their way through the woods, heading north in search for these stones with their new friend.

**And that ends it! So, this is my one original character, Apollo! I have her design up on my Deviant Art page if you wanna have a better visual of her! Thank you guys for reading! The next chapter will be up soon! See ya! **


	6. A Rough Introduction

**Hey guys! I'm back with the next chapter! Enjoy! **

Chapter 5: A Rough Introduction

Leaves blew peacefully in the brightening sky above as the morning sun was now starting to show itself over the horizon. The floating leaves danced a bit in the wind until they flew out of the breeze and began to glide down toward the ground, soon landing in the rough earth and rubble at the edge of the enormous crater. The large chunk of the land stretched out beyond the distance, farther than the eye could see. This was the great scar that was left behind after Sara's sacrifice.

Now, as more bone-chilling wind came in from the crater, a certain Twilight imp was floating at the edge, looking out and inspecting the wreckage. Beside her, a hole was dug into the ground, and many scuffling noises were coming from it. After a moment, a pair of gray paws, with a blue and green bracelet on the right one, reached out and placed a small bucket outside. The imp noticed this and looked down in the hole.

"Did you get any?" She asked.

"Yes I did, Midna!" A voice echoed back up. Just then, the head of a certain Buneary popped right out of the hole. She shook the dirt from her fur and hears and jumped out, landing on her paws and patted the bucket. "It took, probably about...an hour, or so of digging, but I finally hit water and got some."

The imp, Midna, put a smirk on her face and ruffled her fur. "Good job, Lilac. Thanks!" With that, she picked up the filled bucket of water and floated away from the crater with the Buneary, Lilac, following after. Soon, they reached a spot where three people lay still on the ground, fast asleep. These three people were Link, Dillon, and Lucario. The hylian had his back resting against a large rock, snoring softly, the armadillo was curled into a little ball, and the Aura Pokemon was sprawled out on his belly with his paws resting under his chin. Midna and Lilac looked at them as they continued to sleep.

"They look so peaceful." The Pokemon whispered.

"Yeah." The imp said, nodding in agreement. Without warning, she then lifted the bucket and threw all the water inside it at the three, soaking them completely. This caused their eyes to fly open and wake up immediately with startled yelps.

"That is too cold! TOO COLD!" Lucario shouted, shaking out his fur. Link moved his wet hair out of his eyes and glared at the two snickering girls standing before them.

"What was that for?!" He demanded, glaring at them.

"That was your guys' wake up call." Midna replied, dropping the bucket to the ground. "We need to get moving as soon and fast as we can."

"Yeah! If we want to find the others, we have to start now!" Lilac added.

Link thought about it for a moment, then sighed. "I guess you two are right." He said, taking his green hat off his head and squeezing the water out of it. "But you didn't have to drown us in water."

"Oh, quit crying. There wasn't even that much in there, anyway." Midna said, rolling her eyes, then crossing her arms. "Besides, if we waited for you to wake up; knowing you, it be past lunch time by the time you'd even open your eyes."

"She's gotta point." Lucario spoke up, walking up to Link.

The hylian threw a scowl at him. "You stay out of this."

"As much as I wouldn't mind to start finding the others, can we wait a bit until we dry off?" Dillon asked, now joining the group. Water droplets dripped from his ears and his waterlogged hat stuck to his head, covering his eyes. "I don't wanna walk around aimlessly in soggy boots."

While the two Smashers and two Assist Trophies were getting into discussion about when to leave and where to go, Lilac zoned out from them a bit and turned her attention toward large crater in the land. Her brown eyes began to dull a bit in worry and sadness at the thought of being separated from the other Smashers and her friends.

_Light...Warrior Kitty...Frost...Mighty...Lauren...You guys..._ She said to herself as she directed her gaze toward the ground. _I wonder...where you all are, and what you're doing right now...But, we'll find you guys! Nothing will stop us from finding each other, no matter what! And that's a promise! _

**(Page Break) **

Branches and leaves rustled as Aura struggled her way to climb up the tall tree. Many hours ago, she and Dark had decided to help the mysterious Pokemon that they found, Apollo, find the stones that she was said to be looking for. As soon as the sun had disappeared, they rested for the night and planned to proceed in the morning. Now that the golden sky was growing to become blue as the sun climbed it's way up the sky, they had awoken and continued on.

As of now, Aura had took a seat on the branch she was standing on and looked out at the distanced ahead of them. The vast land stretched out beyond and in the distance, the large, white mountains of Hyrule's Snow Peak Ruins rose up in the air and stood tall. She gave a soft gasp and her eyes glistened in excitement upon seeing the hyrulian land ahead of them. Taking in the rather beautiful sights, she got back to her paws and jumped down, branch-to-branch, until she finally landed on the ground. Dark and Apollo were standing and waiting for her at the foot of the tree.

"So, what's ahead of us?" The Ralts asked. "Where are we going, exactly?"

"Looks like her stones are in Snow Peak Ruins," Aura replied excitedly. "Because that's in the exact direction Apollo said we had to go."

"Snow Peak?!" Dark repeated in disbelief, his eyes widening. "That means we have to climb mountains?! _Snow mountains_?!"

"Yeah, exactly." Aura nodded. "If you don't believe me, you can climb up there and take a look for yourself."

"What's Snow Peak Ruins?" Apollo asked curiously, tiling her head.

"The Snow Peak Ruins are the mountains in Hyrule." Aura explained. "They're covered in snow! Although, there are blizzards there, it's actually really quite beautiful!"

"You've been there before?" Apollo questioned.

"Well...not necessarily. I mean, I've been there in Twilight Princess, but I've never been there myself." She turned to see that the little Mewtwo was staring at her with a blank look in her eyes, not really understanding what she was saying. "...Y'know, like I've been there while playing the video game, but I haven't been there in real life, because it was impossible for our separated worlds." When Apollo continued to give her the same look, Aura finally gained an understanding. "You don't know what video games are, do you?"

"Nuh uh." Apollo replied, shaking her head.

"Man, then your missing out on a lot of fun things." Dark spoke up with a chuckle. "I think it's easy to agree that video games are one of the best forms of entertainment." An elbow then nudged him in his side as Aura leaned toward him and whispered to him.

"That also means she probably doesn't know about the whole mess that's going on." She said. "The whole Ebony problem and the worlds combining, and all."

Dark turned to look at the Riolu. "Well, should we tell her, then?" Aura went quiet as she thought about it, then took a glance at the little Mewtwo. Apollo's attention had strayed away from them and she was floating lazily in the air above them, the front side of her body facing the sky. She thought about it for a moment.

"We probably should." She finally answered. "I mean, it's most likely we'll run into danger relating to it all out there, anyway. Plus, I'm sure that she'd even figure out that something's wrong eventually." The two Pokemon shook their heads on it, then turned to see Apollo floating back down to their level.

"Apollo, while we're going to find your stones, I think we should tell you something pretty important." Dark told her.

**(Page Break) **

"Wow, really?" Apollo said in amazement as the trio continued on their walk through the woods. While they did, Aura and Dark and explained the entire situation to her. From finding out about Ebony and Sara combining the worlds, to all of the destruction that had happened because of this. "These Sara and Enoby girls sound really bad!"

"Oh believe me, they are." Dark muttered, deadpanned. "Annoying as hell, too."

"Plus, uh, the Sneasle's name is pronounced Ebo-" Aura was cut off as Dark's hand roughly covered her mouth.

"She can call her Enoby, if she wants." He told her with a smirk.

Aura pushed his hand off of her and gave a humored giggled. "Anyway, by what I saw, we should be reaching Snow Peak in about-"

The three stopped walking and stood still as a sound met their ears. Crunching and snapping of leaves and sticks filled the air, as if many footsteps were walking along the forest ground. Faint voices could be heard as well, and were all coming from one direction not far from them. Aura, Dark, and Apollo all looked in that direction, then glanced at each other. Finally they quietly trotted toward the sounds to for a curious look. Coming upon some bushes, they peeked through and soon found a group of five people making their way through.

One looked like a regular person, but he had on very familiar green clothing and a floppy green hat. One was an armadillo, wearing a cowboy hat, boots, and a bandanna around his neck. One was a black and white imp, floating in the air. One was the Pokemon, Lucario, and finally, the last one was a small Buneary, who wore a blue and green bracelet on her right paw. It didn't take any second thinking to figure out who they were.

Aura gave a deep gasp. "That's...They're...They're actually there, in front of me..." She whispered breathlessly.

"What?" Apollo said, turning to the gasping Riolu. "What? What's going on? Who are they?" Next to them, Dark was shocked upon seeing the characters before him, but his eyes had mostly rested on something and caught his utmost attention.

Meanwhile, Lilac, Link, Midna, Lucario, and Dillon continued to step through the bushes and grass of the small woods, making their way through to get out. "Are you sure that's where we're supposed to be going?" The imp asked, looking toward the Aura Pokemon. "Towards the mountains?"

"Well, with that huge crater destroying the rest of the land in the other directions, that's basically our only option to go in." Lucario pointed out.

"But that means we have to climb mountains." Midna argued. "Plus, I highly doubt that the others flew all the way to Snow Peak. We're not gonna find them out there, so what's the point?"

"Think of it this way." Lilac said, turning to face her. "Like Lucario said, north is our only way to go, since the crater is blocking the other ways. What we can do is head north and circle around in the mountains and go toward Smashville. Once we get there, we can tell Master Hand all that happened, then maybe he can use his magic to help us find the others!"

Midna thought it over for a moment then gave a sigh. "I guess you're right about that." She said. "Plus, it's a plausible plan that could work."

"Then can you stop complaining, please?" Dillon mumbled to her. "I'm sorry, but I don't know how Link survived with you during his Twilight adventure." At the sound of his comment, Lilac and Lucario all snorted and tried to hold their laughter in. However, Midna threw a glare at him.

"Would you like to repeat that, Dillon?" She asked dangerously, and angered smile plastered on her face.

"Guys, please don't start." Link said, standing in front of all of them. "Instead of throwing pointless insults at one another, can we focus on getting to Snow Peak and Smashville? It'll be faster if we-" Just then, some force hit him hard on the back and made him stumble a bit. Link gave a startled yelp as he felt a pair of small feet on his back and something yanking hard on it.

"Must...have...MASTER SWORD!" A new voice yelled loudly.

"What the-?!" Link shouted, then began to panic and reach his hands behind him. "W-What's on my back?! Get it off! Get if off! GET IF OFF!" Lilac's, Lucario's, Dillon's, and Midna's eyes all widened in surprise as this happened, and as Link began to flail about, they spotted, what looked like a small Pokemon on his back, trying to take the Master Sword out of it's sheathe. "GET IF OFF!" The Hylian shouted once more.

"Hold on, Link!" Lilac said loudly, picking up a large stick from the ground. "I got ya!" Running up to her friend, she used all her strength to swung the stick hard, feeling it hit the Pokemon. The other three continued to watch silently as they saw the Pokemon fly off of Link's back.

"Dark!" Another voice shouted, then was followed by an "oof", as if something hit it. Link finally stopped flailing and he and the other four turned to see what his attacker was. Laying a couple feet away from them, a Riolu was sprawled on her back with a Ralts flopped on top of her, the Master Sword gripped in his hand. Farther off, an extremely small Mewtwo floated out of the bushes, and randomly held out a score sign with a number '10' on it, smiling brightly. The two Pokemon both groaned and shifted, lifting their heads up, but their hearts nearly stopped when they saw Link, Lilac, Midna, Lucario, and Dillon staring at them.

All was silent until the two spoke in unison. "Uh oh..."

"Dun, dun, duuuuuunnn!" Apollo added dramatically.

**Oh, this was a colorful introduction to each other, wasn't it? XD **

**Thank you guys for reading! The next chapter will be up soon! See ya! **


	7. The Adventure Begins

**...Wow...Goodness, what happened the past couple days? XD **

**Hey guys! Semester finals are finally DONE at my school, so I'm back with the next chapter! Enjoy! :D **

**Unimportant Note: Holy crap, I just realized that my school year is already halfway over... *victory dance* **

Chapter 6: The Adventure Begins

All was silent in the clearing.

Link, Lilac, Midna, Lucario, and Dillon looked on in confusion at the Ralts, Riolu, and the little Mewtwo. In return, the three Pokemon stared back at them. However, the Riolu and the Ralts looked at the group of heroes with wide, shocked eyes, while the little Mewtwo only had a blank look on her face, for she didn't have any idea who they were. Finally, after another moment of this silence, the youngest Pokemon decided to speak.

"Hi!" She said with a smile, waving. A scowl formed on Link's face and he made his way toward the three and snatched the Master Sword from the Ralts' hands. Putting it back in it's sheath, he turned his attention back to them and looked down at them.

"Mind telling me who you three are?" He asked. As he finished his sentence, Lilac, Midna, Lucario, and Dillon walked up to join him, looking at the Pokemon.

The Ralts kind of shrank under their gazes. "I-I...I, uh..."

"Oh my gosh." The Riolu suddenly said, wriggling her way out from under the psychic-type. She stood on her paws and stared at the group of give in amazement and slowly walked toward them. "Is...Is this really you?" She continued quietly, looking up at Link. "You're...You're Link. Link, the Hero of Twilight. You're actually standing in front of me!"

Link gave her a strange look. "Uh..." Before he could say anything else, the Riolu turned right around and faced the other four.

"You guys are Midna, Lucario, and Dillon." She said excitedly, then looked to Lilac. "And you're Lilac. _The_ Lilac, one of the Smash Rescuers. Oh my god, I can't believe I'm actually meeting you guys in person!" The group of five were still silent as they just looked at her.

"...And, you are...?" Midna finally asked.

The Riolu's ears perked in realization. "Oh, sorry. I got kinda caught up in the moment." She said then straightened herself. "I'm Aurawarrior13, but you can call me Aura."

"I'm Darkfire374." The Ralts spoke up, getting back to his feet. "But you can call me Dark."

"And I'm an Apollo!" The Mewtwo shouted cheerfully, throwing her stubby arms in the air. Everyone was silent once more as they turned to look at her. Dark then leaned toward.

"That's not proper grammar, Apollo..." He whispered.

"Darkfire374...? Aurawarrior13...?" Lilac said quietly, narrowing her eyes in wonder. Those names were somewhat familiar to her, as if she's seen them before. But where, exactly...? Right then, it clicked in her mind and she smiled.

"Hey, I think I know you guys!" She said, looking toward the Ralts and Riolu. "I've seen reviews of you two on some of Warrior Kitty's stories, and some stories from you guys on the Smash Bros archive!"

Aura smiled brightly and nodded. "Yeah! You have no idea how much news there is about you guys!"

Lilac tilted her head. "Really?"

"Yeah." Dark agreed. "Ever since the whole Sara and Ebony crap started, I guess news spread from the Nintendo worlds, over to our world."

"Huh..." Dillon mumbled, processing this information. "News _does _spread fast, doesn't it?" Lucario looked at the three new Pokemon, but his immediately landed on Apollo. By seeing the small Mewtwo, he gave a quiet gasp and walked over to her. Once he approached her, he knelt down to get a better look.

"Wow, I've never seen a baby legendary before." He said in awe.

"To be honest, I didn't think one existed." Dark admitted.

"No, they exist." Lucario said. "They're just extremely rare. Like, there have been sightings of eggs of the legendary birds."

"Oh yeah." Lilac replied in realization. "You can see them in that game, Pokemon Snap."

"Anyway," Lucario continued, turning back to Apollo. "For a baby Mewtwo, you look pretty different. Are you an author, too?" Apollo only gave the Aura Pokemon a confused, black look, not entirely understanding what he was telling her. Finally, she only gave a shrug.

"I dunno." She said simply. "I don't really remember anything before waking up last night." At the sound of her response, Lucario, Midna, Dillon, Link, and Lilac gave her looks of confusion.

"Huh?" Dillon asked, tilting his head slightly.

"She has a, sort of...amnesia problem." Dark replied, walking up next to the little Mewtwo. "Look, it's a long story..."

**(Page Break) **

About thirty minutes had passed. During this time, both groups took turns explaining their different stories. Aura and Dark had went first and told the five about when they found Apollo. They told them how she came crashing out of the sky in a golden light, but she didn't remember anything before that, or who she even is. They also said that she was searching for three stones that are all the way in Snow Peak.

Link, Lilac, Midna, Lucario, and Dillon all listened intently to the little legendary's strange, mysterious story, not sure what to think of of. Then, they got to explaining their story. They told the three Pokemon all that had happened; from Sara and Ebony coming to the mansion and destroying Smashville, all the to the one, final battle. Once hearing about the Espurr releasing her energy to stop the battle, looks of disbelief were plastered on the three's faces.

"Whoa." Apollo said quietly, once they were done. "So Sara was good and Enoby is the real bad guy?"

"Yup." Dillon replied with a nod.

"Pfft, Enoby..." Midna chuckled at the mispronounced name.

"Oh my gosh. All of that sounds awful." Aura said solemnly. "Having your souls stolen, and now being separated from the rest."

"We're going out to find them, that's our first objective." Link told them. While they all conversed, Lilac had gotten up and walked a little ways away. It turns out, the clearing they were all gathered in was toward the end of the little woodland area and on a hill. The Buneary stood quietly and looked out at the mountains ahead of them.

"So, you said you three are looking for these kind of stones." Lilac called back to the group, getting their attention.

"Yeah." Aura replied. "Apollo says their important for something, so we figured we could help her if they mean something big." Lilac nodded at her response and looked back at the distant mountains. The others then decided to leave their current spot and stand next to her.

"By the looks of it, you guys are heading in the same direction that we needed to go." The Buneary observed.

"We are?" Dark said, lifting an eyebrow.

Lucario have a nod. "Since Sara's energy destroyed the land, our only option is to go north."

"We planned to go through the mountains and circle around, then navigating out way back to Smashville." Dillon explained.

An idea then popped into Lilac's head and she smiled, turning to Aura, Dark, and Apollo. "How about you three tag along with us?" She suggested. "We can help you guys find your stones, and you can help us get through the mountains and find our friends!"

"Can we, really?" Dark asked, eyes wide.

"Sure!" Lilac said, then looked to Link. "They can come with us, right?" Link thought for a minute, glancing over at the the other three. Lucario, Midna, and Dillon looked to each other as well, then back at Link and gave smiles, nodding their heads. With that, Link gave a smile as well and faced his friend.

"Of course, they can come." He told her. With that, Aura, Dark, and Apollo all cheered in excitement from their invitation, though the Riolu and the Ralts were the most excited, for they were now joining a team with two Smashers, two Assist Trophies, and a Smash Rescuer. The other five came and gathered around them, each giving them little high fives.

"Welcome to the team, guys!" Lilac told them.

They went quiet for a moment and looked back at the mountains. After about a full minute, Apollo turned to face them.

"What're we looking at?" She asked curiously.

Midna then heaved a sigh and placed her hands on her hips. "I can already see how our future will turn out from this situation." She said. A couple more seconds of silenced passed before she spoke again. "...It involves death."

"Dear goddesses, save us..." Link muttered, face-palming.

**And thus, the adventure begins...**

**Thank you guys for reading! The next chapter will be up soon! See ya! **


	8. The Mystery Deepens

**Yeesh, busy weekend...**

**Hey guys! I'm back with the next chapter! Enjoy! **

Chapter 7: The Mystery Deepens...

Many foot steps pattered on the ground as Lilac, Link, Aura, Dark, Lucario, and Dillon walked across the ground with Apollo and Midna floating above them. After agreeing to help one another with their different goals, the group decided to team and up and head to the mountains of Snow Peak together. As of now, they were all heading across a clear stretch of land to the towering landmarks, which were getting closer and closer with every step.

As they all walked along, smiles of excitement were both Aura's and Dark's faces. The thought of going on an adventure with some of her favorite video game heroes excited the Riolu greatly. But, the fact of actually tagging along with some of the Smashers and an actual Smash Rescuer, to help the worlds, is what excited Dark. Like mentioned before, it's what he's been wanting to do for a long time. Just then, all of their thoughts were interrupted when Midna came to a halt.

"Whoa, wait a second, guys." She spoke up. The other seven stopped in their tracks and turned to look at the Twilight imp.

"Something wrong, Midna?" Dillon asked curiously.

"I just realized something." Midna replied then floated down to face Dark and Aura. "So, you guys are looking for three stones, correct?"

"Yeeaahh..." Dark mumbled awkwardly as Aura nodded in reply.

"Okay." Midna continued, floating back up, above them. "So let's all think rationally here. Just take a second to consider on how we're gonna find three little stones..." She then turned toward the large mountains and shouted. "In that entire range of mountains?!"

"The possibilities are endless!" Apollo exclaimed, looking to the mountains as well. The rest of the group fell silent as they took in their words.

"Oooohh..." Lilac said. "...I didn't even think of that."

"That's a fair question." Dillon agreed, scratching at his head. "Midna has a point; having to find the stones in the mountains."

"Apollo has one, too." Dark added. "The possibilities of stones' locations could be anywhere out there."

"Well, hold on now." Link added in, taking a step forward. "Don't think of it so negatively. Think of it as...trying to find the Fused Shadows again."

"But," Midna countered, floating down to meet his eye level. "With the Fused Shadows, we _knew _where to look to find them. What we're about to do is run into a range of snow-covered mountains blindly to find rocks. _Rocks, _Link! The entirety of the mountains are made up of rocks!"

Aura listened to everyone as they voiced their concerns on their current situation. After hearing it all, she then stood next to Link and faced them.

"Don't worry, guys!" She said with an encouraging smile. "I'm positive that we can get through this together! I mean, you guys have gone on different, perilous adventures before, right? You've all been able succeed them! Sure, we might not know exactly what to do, but I guarantee that we'll be able to figure it out, we'll prevail in this!"

"Yeah, you're right about that!" Lilac said.

"Anyway, I know where to go!" Apollo spoke up, floating up next to Link and Aura. At the sound of her claim, the entire group gave the little Mewtwo odd looks.

"You do?" Link finally asked.

Apollo gave a cheerful nod. "Yup!"

"Uh, can I ask...how?" Dillon questioned.

"Well, I don't really know either." Apollo replied, earning more strange looks. "But, I can sort of feel the directions to the stones, like something is telling me where to go. It feels weird, but I think it'll help us!" She waited quietly for their responses, looking at the rest of the group eagerly. But instead, all she got were "WTF" expressions. Midna then floated down next to Dark and leaned toward him.

"Are you sure this girl is right, in the head?" She whispered.

"We're..." Dark started, then hesitated a bit. "...not entirely sure." A flash then caught Lucario's attention. Turning to look toward the little Mewtwo, he noticed something...strange, about her.

On Apollo's neck, there was the bright, blue orb sticking out of her fur around her neck. However, what he noticed was that it was flickering. It would glow very dimly, but as soon as it did, it would immediately go out, then start again. Puzzled, Lucario approached Apollo and continued to look at the orb.

"Apollo, what's this on your neck?" He asked curiously. The little Mewtwo followed his gaze at it as well.

"I don't know." She admitted with a shrug. "When I woke up yesterday, it was there."

"Well, I've noticed that it's been...flickering..." Lucario gently touched his paw to the orb to observe it more. As soon as he made contact, a sudden sense hit him hard. But this sense felt like...a sense of direction. Like a path leading to somewhere. A voice was also speaking.

_Find the stones...Find the stones..._

Upon feeling all of this, Lucario's eyes widened in surprise and alarm. "Whoa! Holy-!" He shouted and yanked his paw away, stumbling back. This caused the other six to become alarmed by his sudden outburst.

"What? What happened?" Lilac asked, slightly panicked.

"Lucario, what's wrong?" Link asked the Aura Pokemon. Lucario didn't answer right away. He was gasping from what he experienced as he looked at the orb on the little legendary's neck. As he did, Apollo was glancing between him and the orb with wide eyes, both surprised and confused. After a couple seconds, Lucario calmed his breathing and stood straight, still keeping his eyes on the blue orb.

"I think...I think I know what Apollo means when she said someone's telling her where to go to find her stones." He finally said after a moment of silence.

"Really?" Dark replied in surprise. "How?"

"It's this little orb." Lucario answered, walking back up to Apollo. "When I touched it, I felt this sort of sense that seemed like a path, and I head a voice saying 'find the stones.' So, that orb...it's almost like it's...communicating with her." Everyone listened to his words with looks of awe on their faces. Apollo was even looking back at the little orb, amazed by the information she just heard.

"...That's so cool!" She said with a huge smile.

"I wanna see!" Lilac said excitedly. Apollo floated down so she was in front of the Buneary. Lilac placed her paw on the little orb and waited expectantly. But...nothing was happening. A confused look crawled on her face as she removed her paw and stared at it. "Uh, it didn't work." She mumbled.

"Here, let me try." Dark walked up to them and touched the orb as well. But just like with Lilac, he didn't feel, nor hear, anything. "Lucario...nothing's happening."

Aura then approached them and gently placed her paw on it. Just then, exactly like what happened to Lucario, a sort of sense of direction came to her and the voice spoke again, saying to find the stones. Aura gave a small gasp and brought her paw away.

"I-I felt it!" She said. "I felt the sense!"

Now the others were confused again. "Then, I don't understand. How come we couldn't?" Dark questioned, narrowing his eyes. Lucario remained silent as he thought about it. It was strange, though. Why can't the others feel this sense when they touch the orb, but he and Aura can...? Finally, an idea clicked in his mind.

"I think it's communicating to Apollo through aura." He guessed. "That's probably why Aura and I can feel it, but you guys can't."

"Wow, that's incredible." Link mumbled, amazed.

"Jeez, Apollo." Aura said to the little Mewtwo. "You're such a little mystery." While the others started talking about their strange, new friend, Lucario had started getting into his thoughts again.

Unintentionally, Aura just made a valid point about Apollo. She really was a mystery. By what they explained, she came crashing out of the sky and she didn't even know who she was. She says that she's looking for three stones, and she has this orb that's telling her where to go through aura. What are these stones for, anyway? How did Apollo get that orb? Where did she even come from?!

_Just, who is this girl? _Lucario said to himself as he watched Apollo beginning to talk with Lilac, Aura, and Dark. Who was she, exactly? This is something Lucario is determined to find out.

And he _will _find out.

**So, now Lucario's starting to get curious about what Apollo is. What he's gonna find out is going to be a pretty big shocker ;) Also, I apologize that this was a pretty slow chapter. Don't worry, though, the plot will start to pick up in the next one! **

**Thank you guys for reading! The next chapter will be up soon! See ya! **


End file.
